The present invention relates to an improved saddle construction, which has been specifically designed for application to a sport bicycle.
As is known, there are commercially available a lot of saddles for sport bicycles.
Usually, these saddles are made in a single piece of a plastic or the like material, having an elongated and contoured shape, and are supported on a metal supporting element which is in turn connected to the frame of the bicycle.
At present, the great stifness and large weight of these prior saddles cause great drawbacks with respect to the cyclist's comfort.
In particular, the bicycle saddles of the above mentioned type do not allow air to circulate in an optimum manner, thereby causing a comparatively great perspiration by the cyclist, which represents a source of drawbacks during the practicing of sport activities.